


Missing Baby

by LullabyLovely



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Heartache, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Anguish, Pregnancy, anguish, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyLovely/pseuds/LullabyLovely
Summary: It was a day like any other...until it wasn't. Follow Lucy and Laxus on this day.**Warning if you have had an MC don't read if you can't handle it.**
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Missing Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys… so I know if you follow along with my updates for my other stories you know that they are based on other things that inspire me like music or art or literature. Well, in this case, this story was inspired by something very real that happened to me. I’m not going to spoiler the story by telling you right now or how long ago it happened. I will tell you that at the end of the story. Sometimes I use writing as a way to cope or help deal with what I’m experiencing. So. Here. We. Go.

3rd Person POV

It was a day like any other, Lucy got up early, kissed her husband on the cheek and went for her morning run. Her route is so well known that sometimes other members of Fairy Tail would join her. Today Mira was joining her, as she had begun to do most days as of late. Lucy didn’t like to talk during her run - it threw her off and wore her out - and Mira respected that.

When they reached the guild, Mira pulled out the key to the large front entrance and let them in. Locking it the two girls head to the bar to make a couple of breakfast protein shakes. After the shakes, they went separate ways, Mira to the showers and Lucy to either the gym or the training arena outback. Since it was Sunday, Lucy went to the arena to do her morning meditation and spell training.

* * *

Back at the house, it was about an hour after his wife had left for her run that Laxus got up. He would prefer to wake up snuggling with her but he knew she took her schedule and training very seriously, even if they were trying for their first child. As he made his way downstairs he looked at the clock and smiled. She was probably halfway through her meditation and if he walked to the guild she would be done and getting in the shower. The idea of surprising her in the shower did come to him but he remembered the last time he had taken her in the guild. Mira and Erza yelled at him, Cana and Bickslow kept teasing him and Lucy was so embarrassed by the whole event afterwards. So needless to say he wasn’t going to do that.

* * *

Lucy was standing under the hot water in the showers when she heard the calls of greeting to the master of the guild, smiling she quickly finished her shower to go greet her husband. She entered the main hall and grabbed the tray of two breakfasts on the bar. She smiled at Mira and made her way to the opposite side of the guild to take breakfast up to her husband.

Yes, it was a day like any other.

Most of the day Lucy spent down in the main hall talking with her team and friends when it was lunch she went back up to Laxus’ office to drag him downstairs to socialize with his guild for lunch at the very least. Laxus didn’t have much paperwork to do today so when he came down for lunch he stayed there until Lucy was ready to go home.

“Did you make any plans to do any jobs this week?” Laxus asked. He knew she didn’t like to be cooped up at home for too long and it had been two weeks since her last job.

“Yeah, Natsu and Gray picked a job for the four of us to go on tomorrow.”

“Four? Erza or Juvia?”

“Juvia.”

“Isn’t she pregnant? Like she’s due any day now pregnant?”

“Yeah, but it’s an easy job. Something to get out and stretch her legs for a while. We have to go to school and read to some kids and play with them during recess. It’s something sweet and easy.”

“Sounds like fun.”

Lucy nodded and unlocked the door to their house. It was a beautiful wood and brick house nestled next to the lake in the East Forest. It had a lot of big windows that let in tons of light and gave it an otherworldly feel.

* * *

Laxus and Lucy had been in the living room after dinner, listening to music and reading, when Lucy felt a pain in her stomach, she passed the pain off as constipation. But it wouldn’t stop, she wasn’t on her period. Not for a week and a half yet. She also really needed to pee. As she stood up the pain started to pass. Thinking it was just what she thought - constipation - she continued to the bathroom. It was when she wiped that it was just another day.

Laxus heard Lucy’s breathing change. She was hyperventilating then she let out a cry. Hearing the sound he got up and quickly made his way to his wife. He knocked before slowly opening the door.

“Star? You okay?” He asked, peeking his head inside. He saw Lucy sitting on the toilet crying at the piece of toilet paper in her hand. Stepping further into the bathroom, Laxus knelt in front of her. “Blondie, talk to me.”

Lucy slowly looked up from the toilet paper in her hand. The toilet paper was slightly red and had a clump of what could be described as a reddish-brown flap of skin. It definitely wasn’t a blood clot and had a corner on it and kind of thin and flat. “I think I just had a miscarriage.” She whispered only for more tears to come out.

Laxus wanted to comfort his wife but he also knew he needed to call someone to help and see if that’s what this was. Wendy was the easiest answer, but would she get here quick enough? As Lucy sobbed again he knew what he had to do. Without a word, Laxus went outside to teleport to get Wendy.

By the time Laxus got back a couple of minutes late Lucy had pulled her pants up and went back to the living room. She knew where he went because it was the same place she would go if it was anyone else.

“Lucy! Are you okay?” Wendy asked bolting to the older girl. Lucy couldn’t speak so she just shook her head no. Wendy quickly started her exam of Lucy, the flap, and Lucy’s hormones. She confirmed Lucy’s fear. She miscarried her baby. A baby she didn’t even know she had. That’s how early along she was.

Laxus made some calls and told Gray and Natsu that Lucy wouldn’t be able to join them tomorrow. When they asked why he just said something came up.

* * *

Lucy didn’t go to the guild for a few days. She felt empty. Guilty and empty. She killed her baby. She was a horrible person. Those thoughts kept circling in her head. When she finally did come to the guild everyone kept telling her the same things. ‘It’s not your fault.’ ‘If it was the time it would have been time’ and so on and so forth. She was sick of it. She didn’t want to hear that. She just wanted to cry and sit at home and cuddle with her husband. But she knew she had to go to the guild and work. So even though she felt guilty, and empty and continued to work. But she couldn’t bring herself to have sex, even though she wanted to and he wanted to… Any time they tried to she cried during or afterwards. It was going to be a while before she felt secure enough to have sex again.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you know. I had a miscarriage. Very recently. It was 2 am on the 15th and the next day I had to go to work. I didn’t know I was pregnant, and I blame myself. I’m on the pill but I just got switched to a lower hormone and I should have known. I have a history of precognition and a couple of weeks ago I had a dream where I saw an old friend from high school the next day I saw his wife at my college, and that night I had a dream telling my family I was pregnant and then two weeks later I miscarried. I am so heartbroken and empty. My boyfriend has been my rock even though I haven’t seen him physically since I guess the night we conceived the baby. He checks in on me and is making sure I’m okay. Physically I am but emotionally and mentally I’m not it’s hard to not just sit in bed and cry all day. Not to mention I now have nothing to distract me since because of this cold everyone is freaking out over, my restaurant is closed only doing to-goes and only management can be there. So fun… Anyways, thank you for reading this and I hope none of you goes through this or has gone through this. I cried several times writing this.


End file.
